The present invention relates to avionics and in particular to an avionics interface that uses portable electronic devices of the type intended for general consumer use.
Avionics are electronic systems used in aircraft and relied upon for the safe operation of the aircraft. The display systems used in avionics are specially designed to present avionics data, also critical to the safe operation of the aircraft, to aircraft personnel in a reliable, timely and accurate fashion. The FAA prescribes standards RTCA DO-178 and RTCA. DO-254 describing software and hardware development and testing of avionic systems to ensure the equipment's ability to present accurate and timely information to the operator under all conditions. This capability must be demonstrated to the FAA to obtain certification for an avionics display product.
Common electronic devices, such as tablet computers and smart phones (termed herein “portable electronic devices” or PEDs) have significantly changed how individuals interact with electronic data and are increasingly used in the aircraft cockpit for variety of noncritical functions. The ready availability of these devices and their versatility has created a strong push for increased use of such devices to provide avionics-type data to the pilot. Unfortunately, PEDs are not subject to rigorous, avionics-type testing and further normally include proprietary features that present an obstacle to a thorough understanding of their operation necessary for certification. Without properly meeting design assurance objectives, there is a risk that a PED used in critical aircraft functions could corrupt that data or fail in a way that presents misleading or inaccurate information.